


Rekindling Embers

by Annnnonymous



Series: Love on Fire [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnonymous/pseuds/Annnnonymous
Summary: What's Nico been hiding all along?
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Love on Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rekindling Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a secret, and it's something only nerds would like. 💅

It was a full moon, and Nico could feel his skin prickling. He ran a hand through his lustrous raven hair, then smoothed down his scrubs. His muscled body felt tense and hot. 'Ten more minutes,' he thought to himself, 'and I can get the hell out of here.'

A small, warm body collided into his side as he turned a corner, and he automatically reached out to steady it. When he saw who it was, his hand dropped from the indented waist, but not before accidentally grazing the slightly curved hip. 

'Nico,' Levi breathed, as his breath sped up and his cheeks flushed. 'So- sorry. I-'

Nico forced himself to turn this head, and then his body, away from the most tempting human he'd ever met. 'I'll see you around, Levi.'

In his peripheral vision, Nico saw Levi put his hands on his hips, which made Nico turn back around. Nico took a deep breath in, ready for one last fight with the one whom he pushed away for his own good. 

'I know we're broken up, Nico, but I still want us to get along. Especially because…' Levi sighed, and looked down. 

His flushed skin now extended to the vee of his scrub top, and Nico just couldn't pull his gaze away. Nico moved closer to Levi, getting worried.

'What's wrong?' 

Levi fisted the hem of his own scrub top, looking down.

'Nothing's wrong, I swear! I just wanted to give you a heads up for… um… I'm dating someone now, and you might see us together… in and around the hospital.'

Nico's drumming heart stopped for a beat, then leapt back into a faster, unforgiving rhythm. Blood was rushing through his ears, and his vision narrowed to the one before him.

'Already?' He tried to keep his voice steady, but instead it came out garbled.

'Yeah, well, Taryn set us up on a blind date last week and pretty much blackmailed me into going. And one thing led to another, and… it's not what we have- no sorry had, but it's something. Roger wants us to take things public, and I don't want to screw up right out of the gate."

Nico took three deep calming breaths. When that didn't work, he took ten more. Levi just stayed looking up at him, pink lips parted and mossy eyes shining. 

'Roger, is that some 60 year old, Levi?' Levi was reared back in shock, but Nico kept going. He had to keep going, or else who'd know what he'd do. 'I know you like them older, but never knew you liked seniors. Maybe I should've set you up with my dad.'

Levi suddenly reached up and slapped Nico, the sound echoing in Grey Sloan's expansive hallway. Nurses and patients at the far end of the hallway turned to look at them, forgetting about what they were just doing. Levi immediately held the offending hand to his mouth, eyes watering, then turned and ran towards the exit. Nico followed in pursuit. He barely caught the swinging door as Levi raced out into the empty parking lot.

'Levi! Levi, stop, please!'

Levi abruptly turned around, tears streaming down his face. 'Nico, you're making me go crazy.'

Nico reached out and hugged Levi to his chest, making soothing sounds. It's all he felt like he was good for at this point. Levi nuzzled him instinctively.

'Just let me go, Nico. Let me go forever, or hold onto me forever. I can't have this farce of our relationship continue like this. I feel like I'm dying, suffocating in water, being burnt alive. Why don't you love me enough to do right by me, right by us?'

'Levi, I've been holding a part of myself back.' Nico began.

'Ya think?!' Levi smacked his chest, then left his hand there. Nico then caught it in his own, and chucked.

With this moon so high, and Levi so close, all Nico could think of were four words. 'Let me show you.'

Levi's brows knitted in confusion, but he still let Nico pull him towards the forest. Meanwhile, Nico's entire soul was singing. He knew that each step they took together meant that his worlds would finally come together. He decided he would no longer be a frustrating keeper of secrets. What was good for Levi was synonymous with what was good for him.

'Nico, are you feeling okay? We can always go inside and talk, right?' Nico laughed at his mate's confusion, and simply picked him up bridal style. 'What the hell, Nico?! Are you out of your freaking mind? Are you going to dump me in a river or something?'

Nico let out a deep belly laugh, one he hadn't had in years, and Levi couldn't help but join in. They were still making their way towards the dark forest, and Levi clenched his fingers into Nico's top. Nico' could hear Levi's heartbeat calming down, and both of their skin prickling in the cool night air.

'Just rest, honey. I'll protect you.' 

Levi let his smaller head lie on Nico's burly shoulder. Nico sniffed at the top of his head, loving the essence of his man. 

Finally, Nico let Levi down. He then pushed back a thick, densely leafy branch, motioning to Levi to go ahead of him. Levi swallowed, but still went in.

Nico noticed how Levi was looking at the uneven forest floor while walking into the forest, probably in a bid to prevent any clumsy fall. Nico put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, then let it slide diagonally across his front. Clasping his waist, Nico dragged Levi to his front. Levi shivered. 

Nico then bent his head, and whispered in his ear. 'Darling, look up.'

They had reached a clearing bordered by tall, thin, dimly glowing trees. Fireflies rose from their leaves into the sky, which itself was glowing in deep blues and purples with diamond-like stars shining through. Levi pulled away from Nico's arms, and spinned around in wonder.

'Nico, what is this? What's going on?' Levi still was looking all around him, not believing his eyes.

'What's going on, Levi, is the reason why I've kept us apart for as long as we've been together.' That caught Levi's attention, and he returned his gaze back to Nico's. 'Why I have held back and made you fight for us. But it all ends tonight.'

The ground starts to rumble, and Levi holds out his arms in a panic. Nico just smirks. 

'Watch and be amazed, baby.'

Nico's skin starts turning more red from its normal beautiful golden, while his whole body elongates. Sparks and dust rise from the ground as his body begins bending itself into a different shape from human. His knees push out while his elbows pull in. Big muscles become bigger, the bony prominences of his face protrude further, and his eyes transform from obsidian into dark grey pools. Eventually, scales grow on his whole body, shining from the starlight. 

'Nico, you're a… dragon?' Levi huffs out incredulously. 

"Dragon, or keeper of this particular magical kingdom. Whatever you'd like to call it.'

Levi sputters, shock overwhelming him. 'And I thought I was the weird one. Nico Kim, you're drama on a whole other level.'

For the first time that bught since Nico decided to finally let Levi in, Nico feels a niggle of doubt enter his mind. 'Um, well, I… Yeah you're right Levi " Nico scratches his head as best as he can with his shorter arms and longer neck, then starts looking down and around awkwardly. 'I guess I just wanted to show you who I was, since words aren't always my forte.'

Nico looked up, and saw that Levi still looked equally shocked and confused. Ao Nico tried to quickly give him the out he probably wanted now that he was officially *the* freak and monster. 'Hey, we can pretend this never happened. Actually, this only happens around the time of a full moon anyways, something to do with my ancestors moving literally from the moon to the Earth way back when. So, no harm, no foul. I'll get you back to the hospital and-"

Nico stopped rambling when he felt Levi's soft hand tentatively touch his forearm, then slide down to caress the back of his now clawed hand. 'Baby, I still love you. I can see you're fine, and I'm fine too, so we're good. Just please don't ever shut me out again.'

Nico feels waves of relief, and in an instant returns to his human form, albeit with some dust swirling around him. Levi coughs, but then smiles sweetly up at him. Nico grabs him in the tightest hug, and presses his lips lovingly to his forehead. 'Never,' he says in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more; I'm already working on the next chapter! Also would love any & all feedback, since I know I can improve! 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted something angsty, mean, fiery, and romantic enough to match how I felt. I think I can definitely improve on this though, so please feel free to leave suggestions! :)


End file.
